


Lifesaver

by softjongdae



Category: EXO (Band), Other Various Kpop Artists, SHINee, Star Wars - All Media Types, f(x)
Genre: AU: Lightsaber Mv, Baekhyun is trying to be a badass but fails lmao typical, Drinking, F/M, Lightsaber MV, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, kris hates sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjongdae/pseuds/softjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Lightsaber Music Video. Star Wars AU</p>
<p>Baekhyun works for a rouge band of Jedi called SM, until what was a simple mission ends up changing everything. </p>
<p>Sehun is assigned security detail on a tall prince who knows Kung Fu. </p>
<p>Jongin is fighting against the odds to keep the two people he loves most alive and close to him. </p>
<p>Crossposted to AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun was tired. It had, to say the least, been a long day. He cracked his neck and leaned against a telephone pole, glancing at his watch. It was almost time. He glanced up and his face was hit by a biting wind that almost made him wish he had brought a hat. He rubbed his hands together, trying to keep the little warmth he had.

Across the street was a small convenience store. Brightly lit, well stocked. He wasn’t sure what the owner had done but his orders were clear and he had learned long ago not to disobey T’s orders. He glanced at his watch once more and then thrust his hands in his pockets before quickly walking across the street.

Inside the store was just one employee, some high schooler who was doing something on his phone. It would be so easy to get him out of the way possibly with his life intact. Baekhyun walked into the store and directly up to the counter.

“Hello, sir how can I help you?” The young employee said with a smile. He was short with blond hair and a big smile. His name card read Woozi. What kind of fucking name is that? Whatever. He looked impressionable.

“You are going to go into the back room and lock the door. You will not leave until someone comes and gets you” Baekhyun said, the force flowing easily off his tongue. Woozi’s eyes glazed over momentarily as his mind was overpowered.

“I’m gonna go into the back and lock the door. I’ll come out when someone comes for me” He said in a flat tone. Baekhyun nodded in affirmation. Woozi turned around and left, locking the door. Baekhyun felt the small lump in his throat every time he forced someone innocent to do something. At least this time, Woozi would get out alive and unharmed, probably.

Baekhyun picked a lollipop off the counter and unwrapped it, putting it in his mouth. He quickly locked the front of the store and pulled out his lightsaber, spinning it around in his hand. He liked the feel of it, the tassel at the end wasn’t his idea but it affected the balance in a way that he liked. He secretly hoped he wouldn’t have to use it that night, but he knew whatever T told him to do he would do.

As he was walking a wave of exhaustion hit him. It had been about a week since he had had a proper night’s sleep, well, proper by his standards which was about 5 hours. The past week he averaged about 45 minutes a night. He was utterly beat. He hoped that this would be his last job for a while and he could rest, at least until shit hit the fan.

His phone started to ring and he answered without saying anything. She knew he would pick up, she knew she would just say the word and he would do whatever she asked. She knew too much.

“You know what you have to do. I’m trusting you on this one sweetie.” She said in the sweet voice that didn’t match her personality. Baekhyun didn’t respond; he didn’t need to. He lowered the phone from his ear and threw it as hard as he could into the nearest display, shattering it and sending chips flying.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Oh Sehun sighed and clenched his jaw. He quickly walked out of the large building and ran a hand through his hair. He needed a drink.

He mounted his bike and put on his helmet, smiling to himself at the hum of his motorcycle. He loved how smoothly it felt under him, the feeling that it could take him anywhere, however on this particular night it was going to take him to the nearest bar.

The nearest bar was actually quite a ways away but with how his last meeting had gone he was almost grateful for the distance from his hometown. The city zipped past him and he contemplated seeing how far he could get away, he could go to the launch station, find a ship headed to another planet, he could go far far away and not have to deal with anything.

He saw the exit sign for the airport and almost took it, but something kept him grounded, probably because you couldn’t get alcohol on off planet flights. The next exit led to a tiny part of town, run down, unassuming. Just what he needed.

He found a pub and parked his bike, locking it up. He looked in the rearview mirror to make sure his helmet hadn’t fucked up his blond hair and shoved his hands in his pockets to walk inside. This was a “no lightsaber” bar, those were rare. Sehun sadly handed his light saber to the bouncer. It was stupid of them to collect them, though, if anything were to happen he could just use the force to summon it from the little bin behind the bar which housed all the sabers. Sehun saw his was the only one. Good, he didn’t want to deal with any more Jedi ever if he had the option.

He sat at the bar and got a drink.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Kim Jongin could never sleep alone. If he was alone he slept in the bathtub, it was easier for him. The bathtub gave him a sense of security, it was hard and cold, small, and he could curl up and feel safe. This time, he didn’t even have the energy to change into more comfortable clothes. He had almost lost, his arm was bleeding, and his head had a scrape.

He had done basic first aid on himself but he knew that when…he knew that it wasn’t as good as it could have been. He curled up and put his head on his knees. He managed to doze off for a couple of hour’s maybe, it might have only been a few moments. He could never really tell anymore, sleep was sleep though and he took what he could get.

He stood up and stretched out his limbs, sleeping in the tub was comforting but it wasn’t easy on his joints. He cracked his back and rolled his neck around as he made his way to the sink to wash his face.

The man in the mirror was someone Kim Jongin barely knew. The pink hair, the puffy lips, the tired eyes. He didn’t want to keep looking but he had become transfixed by his reflection. The only thing that startled him out of it was the sound of the door opening.

He glanced out of the bathroom to the hotel room, the way it was set up though prevented him from seeing the door. The door closed slowly. Jongin went on alert, ready to get his lightsaber and fight. The footsteps were soft and familiar.

“Jonginah? Are you here?” A soft voice called out. Jongin almost started crying at the sound of it.

“Yes, I’m in the bathroom.” He said, waiting for his heart to calm down, “I forgot I had given you a key.”

Taemin walked up, he was still in his uniform, his hair was messy from his helmet and his face had dirt on it. He smiled when he saw Jongin and somehow Jongin managed to return the smile. Taemin was older but shorter and his uniform never managed to fit him right, he looked like a little kid.

“Jongin what happened to your face?” Taemin stepped forward and reached up a hand to push Jongin’s hair out of his face and look at the blood. Jongin reached up and covered Taemin’s hand with his own.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said softly, kissing Taemin’s hand. Taemin looked at him with a face full of worry and Jongin wanted nothing more than for him to smile again.

“Look at your arm, did you bandage yourself up?” Taemin lifted Jongin’s sleeve and looked at the dressing. Jongin sighed,

“Yes but it hurts so please don’t touch it. You’re a mess too, here” Jongin reached up and grabbed a washcloth, “wash your face.” He handed it to Taemin and walked past him to the mini fridge. Taemin sighed but proceeded to wash his face and his hand. Jongin saw his helmet on the chair in the corner.

Taemin must have come straight there after he got back. “When did you get back?” Jongin asked. Taemin stepped out of the bathroom with half his uniform off.

“Do you have pants I could borrow? I just got back” He said, going to Jongin’s luggage. He pulled out a pair of pants and put them on quickly, abandoning the idea of a shirt. “Soojung said she would be back around morning,” Taemin informed him. Jongin nodded.

“Are you hungry?” Jongin asked. Taemin shook his head and flopped down onto the bed, reaching out to Jongin, “sleepy?” Jongin asked, a slow smile spreading on his face. Taemin nodded and continued extending his hand.

Jongin smiled and crawled into the bed, wrapping his arm around Taemin and pulling him close. Taemin smiled into Jongin’s chest.

“I missed you.” He said quietly, “and I’m still worried about your arm. Can I redress it in the morning?”

“Yes you can” Jongin mumbled, already falling asleep, comforted by Taemin’s presence. “I missed you too” he said.

They didn’t’ get to be this close often so when they were they both milked up the simple joy of their company. Jongin thought about what he would have to do in the morning ad felt his heart rate increase.

That was tomorrow. He told himself, Right now, he was safe. He was with Taemin. They both managed to get a solid six hours of sleep that night.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

When Baekhyun was finished throwing things around in the store he went to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, not caring that it was dripping down his chin and neck as he drank. He was overcome again with exhaustion and found himself sitting on the cold floor leaning against the freezers. His saber was on the floor next to him but not in his hand. His head was bowed. He would sit for a few more seconds then get up and leave. Someone was probably going to come soon and he didn’t want to forget about Woozi locked up in the closet.

He had reached the point of exhaustion where time wasn’t real anymore and he had no ability to tell how much time had passed before the lights started flickering dangerously. He didn’t react quickly, partially because he knew he could if he needed to and partially because he was tired. He did, however, reach for his saber. The lights changed color, bathing him in a red glow.

“Byun Baekhyun” A deep voice chuckled. Baekhyun looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing in the isle.

“Kris.” He responded simply, he realized quickly what was going on. The man in front of him had many names but the one they knew him as was Kris, an enemy to SM and everything they stood for. He must have a hand in this. Baekhyun still looked relaxed but his grip on his saber tightened.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Kris was still hooded, Baekhyun could tell he had his saber though and was ready for a fight.

“Oh?” Baekhyun took another sip of water.

“Where is Woozi?”

“In the closet. He’s safe.”

“I was surprised to see you here because I would have thought this mission would be too…insignificant for you. Unless T is mad at you again.” Kris smirked. Baekhyun didn’t flinch.

“Well we have our disagreements, but-“

“You will always be her little bitch” Baekhyun didn’t disagree, “Anyways I’m assuming you did what you had to do here so I’m gonna give you thirty seconds to leave before I take care of you.”

“You know I can beat you in a fight, Kris,” Baekhyun said, they both know that was a lie. Kris laughed.

“Oh, I wasn’t going to fight you Baekhyun. I called the cops. A rouge Jedi with an unregistered saber vandalizing an innocent convenience store. What would T say if she had to come bail you out?” Kris turned with too much flourish and walked out. Baekhyun heard sirens and swore.

He stood up and ran outside but remembered he had left Woozi inside the store. He turned back and unlocked the door, allowing the teen to stumble out. “You never saw me here,” Baekhyun said,

“I never saw you here” Woozi repeated obediently. Baekhyun felt another pang of guilt. Woozi looked pale, the weak minded bastard. He pushed that thought out of his head as the sirens got closer.

He rushed out of the store hoping he made it but there were already cars surrounding the place. “PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND DROP YOUR WEAPON” A voice shouted over a megaphone. Baekhyun looked around for an escape, “WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED” A man about his height walked forward pointing a gun directly at Baekhyun. “DROP YOUR WEAPON” he glanced around, there were at least six more cops pointing guns at him. He saw Kris across the street watching.

“And if I don’t?” Baekhyun asked the cop right in front of him.

“Don’t try me, buddy.” The cop responded.

“Buddy. Cute.” Baekhyun still hadn’t budged. If T had to bail him out, again, she was not going to be happy. He would have preferred fighting Kris. “I prefer the nickname Sport, or sexy but only if we are in bed.”

“Just drop your weapon and get on the ground” The cop sounded tired.

“Fine fine fine.” Baekhyun tossed his lightsaber at the cop, gently using the force to guide it into the cop’s hand.

“Tassel. Classy.” He didn’t miss the sarcasm. When did cops get personalities?

“Well you know, gotta stay up with the times,” Baekhyun said,

“Now on your knees” The cop hadn’t lowered his gun and was taking a step forward.

“Damn, usually when guys ask that I, at least, know his name first but okay"

“Now”

“Alright alright calm down don’t get your panties in a twist” Baekhyun put his hands above his head and slowly lowered himself to the ground. The cop put his gun away and came up quickly, cuffing Baekhyun.

As soon as the handcuffs were in place Baekhyun felt a surge of pain through his whole body as if he was being set on fire from the inside. It only lasted a second, but he still cried out and collapsed. “What the fuck?”

“Like them? They prevent you from using the force.” The cop grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and lifted him to his feet roughly. Baekhyun groaned, he felt heavy and empty at the same time, he decided he didn’t like this feeling at all. The cop shoved him into the back of one of the squad vehicles and got in the front seat. As they drove away Baekhyun saw Kris smiling at him and knew he had already told T. There was no way Baekhyun was getting out of this completely intact.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Sehun had just enough whiskey to make it unsafe to drive, but not enough to forget his problems. He laid his head on the counter, sadly forcing peanuts through his lips.

“Long day sweetie?” The bartender was cute sure, but she wasn’t his type. He wasn’t even phased by her chest or the way she laced her tone with the opportunity to ‘forget his problems’. Most bartenders moonlighted as prostitutes, especially on this planet, but Sehun wasn’t interested in sex that night.

He ignored her and sat up, a bad feeling had crept into him. He looked around but nothing seemed off. He reached out to summon his saber nonetheless. Before he could get it through a hand was on his shoulder and a voice was whispering in his ear.

“Follow me.” Sehun didn’t recognize the voice but he was also drunk, almost too drunk to think clearly. He staggered up and almost fell over, leaning into the person. They put money on the counter and grabbed his saber on the way out.

As soon as the cold air hit him Sehun began to sober. He looked at the person who had ushered him out. “Hello, Sehun.” It was a girl, and he did know her. They had trained together years ago but now she was working for the light and he was on the dark side. A true tragedy.

“Krystal. What do you want?”

“I have a job for you”

“No.” He turned around but she grabbed his arm and spun him around. Even though she was shorter than him she was still intimidating. Her hair was long and red, it flowed around her face and shoulders. She wore an eyepatch but he knew it was just for dramatic effect. She was beautiful. Sehun felt dizzy.

“You’re drunk” She noted with a scoff. “And this wasn’t a yes or no question.”

“I’m not working for the light side anymore,” Sehun said, more bitterly than he intended.

“Listen I know ever since-I know you want out. I’m not asking for the Jedi order. This is a …freelance thing.”

“No” Sehun started walking towards where he thought he parked his bike. She walked up and put her arm through his.

“You have two options right now Sehun, either you agree to do this job, I give you your saber back, and we work together just for a bit, or you refuse to do this job-“

“I choose that one-“

“-I don’t give you your saber back and I take you directly to the order so they can have fun with you. It’s been so long since they’ve had a real sith to deal with they would have a field day.” Sehun stopped and shook her away. He was too drunk to deal with her.

“What type of job?” He asked slowly so he wouldn’t slur his words.

“I need a bodyguard.” She said simply.

“You, need a bodyguard?”

“Not me, but someone I work for does, or rather, my boss’s boss needs a body guard.”

“Who is that?”

“I can’t say until you take it. But very high profile.”

“This isn’t for the order? I don’t want to guard a knight. Or any Jedi to be honest.”

“He isn’t a Jedi. He just needs a friend.” She said smiling,

“Would you pay me?”

“I thought that protection from the order would be payment enough.”

“I can evade the order myself. I need something else.”

“What?” Krystal leaned against a mailbox, crossing her arms.

“I want a ship”

“No.”

“It doesn’t need to be fancy, I need off planet and I can’t go without a ship.”

“Fly commercial. Do the sith not have frequent flier miles?”

“No commercial aircraft goes where I need to go.”

“And where is that?” Krystal cocked her head to the side. Sehun almost told her but thankfully the cold air was sobering him.

“None of your business. It doesn’t have anything to do with the order or whatever crusade you are on right now. Just promise me a ship and fuel.”

“Fine.” Krystal tossed his saber at him, “I’ll be in touch” She turned and sauntered away, leaving him alone in the street.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Jongin woke up before Taemin, slowly opening his eyes and smiling at the sight of his companion. He was sleeping softly, his black hair falling in his face. He slept on his side, his hands were clutching the covers near Jongin. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Jongin brushed a strand of hair out of Taemin’s eyes and kissed his forehead softly before getting out of bed and dressing as quietly as he could.

He put on an eggshell turtleneck and slicked back his hair, he knew it would be a long day. The door opened and Krystal walked in, Jongin put a finger to his lips and nodded towards Taemin. Krystal nodded and walked up quietly to give Jongin a hug.

“You smell like booze.” Jongin commented.

“Good to see you too.” She retorted. They both smiled. Krystal started rummaging through Jongin’s suitcases and found an oversized shirt which she quickly changed into, washing her face in the sink. “I’m going to bed.” She said, kissing Jongin’s cheek, “Be safe with whatever you’re doing today.” Jongin smiled and ruffled her hair.

She carefully crawled in bed next to Taemin and in his sleep he clung to her, like a moth to light Taemin was to Krystal or Jongin. She also brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled. Jongin wished he could get back in bed with them, he wished he didn’t have to go, but he had received a call from a police station that they had an unregistered Jedi and he was closest to the town they had him in and duty called.

Jongin went to the bathroom once more time and when he came out Krystal had fallen asleep. He wrote a note to them and left it on the mirror before grabbing his bag and leaving with a heavy heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

The precinct was quiet. Baekhyun was the only person in the holding cell. They had kept the handcuffs on even after he had been put inside, the terrible force blocking handcuffs. Once he was locked up the one cop that had arrested him stayed behind while the rest went off to do other things. He sat at a desk across from the cell and removed his helmet.

He was much younger than Baekhyun had expected, probably about the same age as Baekhyun. He had a square jaw and curly brown hair that flopped over his eyes. He was…attractive but Baekhyun would never admit it.

“Hello? I’m requesting a Jedi backup? We have an unregistered Jedi here, um, he won’t tell me his name but his saber isn’t registered…yes, thank you.” He hung up the phone and put Baekhyun’s lightsaber on the desk. It was taunting him. He tried to use the force to get it but a jolt of pain went through his body.

“You can’t use the force in those,” The officer said without looking up. Baekhyun sighed bitterly and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bars. He had to get out.

“So, what’s your name?”

“No small talk please.”

“Wow, your mom must have been…crazy,” Baekhyun smirked. The officers eyes flashed up then back down. Someone else walked in, a short girl.

“Jongdae can you take care of him?” She asked.

“Yeah Luna thank you, I’ve got it from here. Dismissed.” The officer, Jongdae, said smiling warmly at her. She bowed and then walked out quickly without glancing at Baekhyun.

“Jongdae then? I preferred No Smalltalk Please but Jongdae is cute too.”

“Please shut up. Is someone coming for you okay? He should be here soon.” Jongdae continued to do paperwork.

“Listen Jongdae this is all just a big mix up okay? I um…I work for a secret organization, so secret we aren’t registered but I assure you I am a Jedi knight.”

“Alright well, the guy coming for you is too so he can confirm your story and you can go.”

“Okay well, see, here is where we reach a problem…only the top level knights know about my group so like, this guy probably isn’t high enough up? You know? So like, if you could just…let me go.”

“Well I guess then you should get one of your top top level knights to come confirm your story”

“Perfect! I can do that! Do I get a phone call?”  If he could get someone like Minseok to confirm his story he could go home and T wouldn’t ever have to know.

“Nope,” Jongdae said.

“What? Don’t I have rights?”

“Nope.”

“Okay Jongdae listen, you got a wife? Kids?”

“Nope, also irrelevant.”

“Okay good well then I won’t feel bad about-“

The door opened and to Baekhyun’s chagrin, Kai sauntered in. He saw Baekhyun in the cell and broke into a huge grin, followed by a laugh. “Byun Baekhyun. I should have known. I love the new hair color.”

“Great.”

“Hello, I’m Kim Jongdae, captain here. Are you the knight they were sending?”

“Yeah call me Kai.” Kai shook hands with Jongdae. “He didn’t give you too much trouble right?” Kai knelt down next to the cell and smiled at Baekhyun. If he had had full use of his hands Baekhyun would have flipped him off.

“No sir.”

“He didn’t give me any trouble either,” Baekhyun said.

“Great well, we’ve been looking for him for awhile now so thank you so much for catching him.” Kai winked at Baekhyun, “I can take him from here.”

“Um listen listen listen, this was all just one big misunderstanding.” Baekhyun stood up so he could talk to Jongdae better, “I was just In the wrong place at the wrong time,”

“Story of your life isn’t it Byunnie.” Kai crossed his arms. 

“I would appreciate it if you let me talk to my good friend, Kim Jongdae,” Baekhyun said to Kai, pointing through the bars at Jongdae.

“We aren’t friends.” Jongdae said, “and Kai can do whatever he wants to you.”

“Okay wait you know who I work for…If she knows that I’ve been kidnapped by the Knigh-“

“Oh T? We already have her in custody.” Kai said, he had obviously been dying to tell Baekhyun, “In fact, she was brought in about an hour before you were.”

“Great. Just great.” Baekhyun swore and kicked the wall, he held out his handcuffed hands, “can I request the death sentence?” 

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Sehun woke up with the most painful hangover he had ever had. He didn’t remember even drinking that much, but that was that. He wasn’t even in a bed or like, inside. He had passed out in the parking garage on the ground next to his bike. 

He stood up and brushed himself off, his white jacket had gotten dirty from the pavement. He tried to remember last night, most of it was a blur. He remembered talking to Krystal, but he couldn’t recall what about. 

He opened the compartment on the back of his bike and took out a clean(ish) shirt. The next time he passed by a laundromat he would have to stop there. No one else was in the parking garage so he didn’t feel bad about changing there. As he stretched his hands above his head he felt a bruise on his side, he must have been kicked or punched? He couldn’t wait for the memories to return. 

He plugged his phone into the charger on his bike and found a message from Krystal. 

 

[Unkown Sender: 3:52am] 

I know you won’t remember much of last night but if you still want your ship meet me at noon for brunch and more information. -Krystal Jung. 

 

There was also an address to a hotel near where he was. He looked at the time. 11: 30. He had just enough time to find a bathroom and wash his face before meeting her, he couldn’t remember why he was going to meet her but she mentioned a ship and he couldn’t pass up that opportunity. 

The garage facilitated a number of small businesses and restaurants in the area. He went to the closest convenience store but it was closed and Police were everywhere. He didn’t want to deal with that so he went into the cantina across the street. 

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Jongin couldn’t believe his luck, Byun Baekhyun was in the back of his hovercraft. The Byun Baekhyun. And the order had T in custody also, the two biggest enemies (other than sith) to the order. He wished, however, he had been the one to bring in T. At least she would have surrendered in quiet dignity. Baekhyun was neither quiet nor dignified. 

“So Kai, Kim Kai, Kim Jongin, or I hear that’s what they call you in bed. How are you?” 

“Please be quiet.” Jongin sighed. 

“Are you still fucking that pilot?” 

Jongin didn’t respond. 

“I haven’t gotten any in months.” Baekhyun leaned back in the backseat. 

“Good to know.” 

“Just trying to keep up a conversation, so where are we going?” 

Silence. 

“Okay well, you don’t have to tell me that but tell me how long it will take? How did T get caught?” 

“You don’t even know what you’re doing do you?” Jongin glanced in the rear view mirror. Baekhyun looked exhausted, his hair flopped into his eyes and his mouth turned down. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Nevermind.” Jongin returned his eyes to the road and kept driving. 

“When can I get these handcuffs off?” 

“Eventually.” 

“Well. I guess that will have to be good enough.” Baekhyun leaned back and closed his eyes, Jongin let him fall asleep. Lord knows he was going to need all the rest he could get. 

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Sehun found Krystal sitting at a table in the middle of the hotel restaurant, her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail but she was still wearing black and still had on the eyepatch. She was sipping a mimosa with another person with dark hair who laughing at whatever she was saying. He looked familiar but Sehun couldn’t place him. 

“Sehun, so glad you’re alive. Sleep well?” Krystal asked, handing him a cup of coffee as he sat down. 

“Is this poisoned?” He asked dryly, chugging it before she could even respond. At this point, he didn’t really care. 

“This is Lee Taemin, a friend,” Krystal said, introducing the other man at the table. Taemin, that name was so familiar. Sehun wished he wasn’t so hungover. 

“Listen can we just get to the chase?” Sehun said. 

“How much of our conversation do you remember?” Krystal poured him another cup of coffee. The one thing Sith and Knights had in common in this day in age was their understanding of how reliant they were on caffeine to keep them alive. 

“Bits and pieces.” Sehun lied, he didn’t remember anything. 

“Basically, I need you to be a bodyguard for a really important person for a bit. Just for about four weeks. He stays alive, you get a ship. He dies, you die.” Krystal said simply, reaching over and taking a strawberry of Taemin's plate. 

“Who would I be watching?” Sehun wished he had an aspirin, or something stronger. 

“I can’t tell you, but he is very important and in the next couple of weeks he will be in a lot of danger. No one will know you’re a sith, you will get immunity from the Order from everything you’ve done up until today and at the end we give you a ship with a full gas tank and you are on your way.” 

Sehun glanced at Taemin, still trying to place him. “Why me?” 

“Even though you are a Sith you have done a good job of staying off the radar. We only know you because you defaulted and we used to be friends. The people we are fighting don’t know who you are and will underestimate you. Also, you are one of the best fighters I’ve ever met.” 

“So, what, I babysit some politician for a month and you give me a ship and immunity?” 

“That’s the gist.” 

“I have a few more requests.” Sehun leaned forward. Krystal frowned. 

“What?” 

“I want room and board for the entirety of this job, and I have to do things my way. He won’t die while under my care but I do need the Order to stay out of my way.” He said. Krystal smiled slowly. 

“I think we can do that.” She reached her hand out and after only a second of hesitation, he shook it. 

  
*** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Baekhyun was jolted awake by Jongin swearing loudly and jerking the steering wheel, the hovercraft began to roll down an embankment. Baekhyun wished he had worn a seatbelt, or that he had use of his hands or the force. He tucked his head up and rolled into the tightest ball he could, trying to ignore each forceful punch as he rolled around the backseat.

 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

“He lives just off planet so as soon as you freshen up we can go to the launch port.” Krystal said, standing up. Taemin left some money on the table for the bill. “Do you have access to a shower?” 

“Um, no.” Sehun withered under her glare. 

“Fine you can use ours. I’m not letting you meet the- I'm not letting you meet him looking like you haven’t showered in weeks and smelling like alcohol.” 

“Ours? Are you two together?” Sehun didn’t really care but he wanted to change the subject. 

“Yeah we are. Come on.” Krystal grabbed Taemin’s hand and they walked to the elevator from the lobby. Sehun ran a hand through his hair and followed, not sure what he got himself into. 

The room Krystal and Taemin were staying in was pristine. The suitcase was closed and on the suitcase stand, the bed was made. Whenever he could afford a hotel he sprawled his shit out as much as possible. 

“Okay go shower and then we will give you clothes. You aren’t meeting your new boss dressed in that.” Krystal said, shoving Sehun into the bathroom and closing the door. 

*** ** **** *** 

The car rolled to a halt and Baekhyun hit the roof. They were upside down. He rolled so he was kneeling on the roof of the hovercraft and tried to fight a wave of nausea. He looked to the front and saw Kai was out cold. He was bleeding but alive, Baekhyun had no time to worry about saving a Jedi’s life. He rolled onto his back and began kicking the window. The glass shattered and he used his boot to clear the edges as much as possible. He wished he had a jacket or something to lay down before he slid out but he still had the handcuffs on so he had no way to protect himself from the cut glass. 

Kai stirred and Baekhyun shimmied his body out the window, ignoring the scraping on his back and sides. He realized too late that the craft wasn’t actually on the ground but half stuck in a tree over the embankment and only had time to brace himself and roll as he hit the ground and rolled down. 

****** ******

When Sehun stepped out of the shower there was a set of clothes on the toilet seat. He heard Krystal's voice through the door and paused out of a habit to eavesdrop. 

“What? Oh my god. Is he okay? What do you mean you don’t know. He was transporting a high-profile prisoner and you...lost him?” She was not happy, “no that’s unacceptable. I want a full report on his and the prisoner's status in ten minutes. I’m sending someone to the station to pick up that report and also both of them and if they aren’t there and alive when he gets there...” she let the sentence hang. 

“What happened?” Taemin asked, his voice was soft, Sehun still couldn’t place him. 

“Jongin crashed. They don’t know where he went.” Krystal sighed and Sehun could hear the bed creaking. Taemin was silent, “You need to go down and get them and finish the transport by air.” 

“If he’s alive.” Taemin said. 

“Don’t say that you know him. He’s not gonna die because of a fucking car accident Jesus” 

“Alright. You’re right. I’m leaving then.” 

“Be safe. Bring him home.” Krystal said. Sehun heard the door open and close. He quickly got dressed and left the bathroom. Krystal was standing by the window, stoic, beautiful. 

“Ready?” She asked him, her voice was thick. He could tell she was extremely worried about this Jongin. 

“I suppose I have to be.” Sehun said, pursing his lips together. 

*** *** ** ** *** *** 

Kai woke up on a stretcher in an ambulance, he sat up quickly, “What happened? Where is he?” 

“Relax” The doctor said, pushing him gently back down, “you crashed. There was no one else near the site. Can you tell me your name?” the doctor's voice was soothing. 

“Kim Jongin” Kai said, he suddenly felt very dizzy. 

“Good, nice to meet you Jongin, you can call me Lay. You were hit pretty hard, do you remember what happened?” 

“No. I was driving and then I was here.” 

“Alright that’s fine. Are you in any pain?” Lay had dark eyes that were extremely comforting. 

“No.” Jongin realized with surprise that he wasn’t actually in any pain. He was confused and dizzy but he didn’t feel any pain. 

“Good.” Lay said, he smiled reassuringly, “we are going to be at the hospital soon okay? Do you have an emergency contact that’s local?” 

“Yes, uh, Jung Soojung or Lee Taemin, are you sure there was no one with me?” 

“All we found was a broken window and a lot of blood.” 

*** *** ** ** ** 

Baekhyun stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill, he wasn’t sure if he could move. He looked up and saw the emergency team had arrived at the crash site. He looked down and realized he was at the side of a road. Good, maybe he could find a ride. 

Pretty quickly it became apparent however that no one was going to stop to help a bleeding twenty year old in handcuffs. Judging by the sun it was late afternoon and soon night would happen, he needed to get somewhere, fast. 

Baekhyun wished his hands were free, partially because he hated the heavy feeling that came with losing the force but at this particular moment his wrists were sweating and chaffed and he just wanted to be able to roll his shoulders. 

He wasn’t sure how far he had walked, probably a couple of miles, dusk had fallen and the suns had almost disappeared. He saw one light in the distance and a spark of hope flickered in him. 

As he got closer he realized the light was a single house with a car parked in front. He wasn’t sure what he looked like but he hoped he didn’t scare whoever lived inside. He knocked on the door and hoped he didn’t pass out. He could smell something cooking inside and realized he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. 

The door opened and Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. 

“Jongdae?” He swore, “fucking of course. The one fucking house in the galaxy within walking distance and it belongs to a cop.” 

Jongdae was squinting at Baekhyun through his curly hair, he had changed out of his uniform and into jeans and a plain black tee shirt. He looked far less intimidating. 

“What happened to you?” He asked after a second. 

“Nevermind I’ll find somewhere else. Forget you saw me.” Baekhyun said, turning. Jongdae reached out and grabbed his arm, yanking him around. 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Jongdae pulled him into the house and closed the door. “What happened to you-you are covered in blood and dirt, where is Kai?” Jongin leaned against the door and crossed his arms. Baekhyun was too weak to fight. 

“We crashed. I walked here. That’s about it.” He looked around Jongdae’s house. It was plain and modern looking which was different from the rustic exterior. There was no art or plants. The only thing that offered any hint at a personality was a keyboard and mess of sheet music in the corner. 

“Are you injured?” Jongdae’s voice was flat. Baekhyun didn’t look at him. 

“I’m just fucking, great. I could run a marathon.” 

“Follow me.” Jongdae turned without a word and went down the hall. Baekhyun followed quietly, there was nothing else he could do.

Jongdae went into his kitchen and pulled a towel and a key out of a cupboard. Baekhyun wondered why he kept them in the same space but he had more pressing concerns. He looked around the kitchen, it was just as plain as the living room. There was a table with a book and an open computer. On the stove was a covered pot. Jongdae turned off the stove and turned back to Baekhyun. 

“I’m going to take off your handcuffs but just long enough for you to take off your jacket so you can clean up. Don’t try anything or you will regret it.” Jongdae didn’t sound very threatening, Baekhyun knew with the use of the force he could incapacitate him in seconds. Baekhyun had no plans to do so however, he was weak and tired and Jongdae was his only ally, also he wasn’t sure what he would do after taking out Jongdae. 

Jongdae took off the handcuffs and Baekhyun couldn’t hold back a sigh, he felt alive again. The force that had been restricted was now flowing freely through him. It felt like someone had been cutting off all of his circulation and then in one second all the blood rushed back through his body. 

“Okay take off your jacket, don’t try anything” Jongdae sounded scared, Baekhyun rolled his shoulders and massaged his wrists. He peeled off his jacket and Jongdae threw it over a chair. Baekhyun saw it was covered in blood. His blood. Jongdae didn’t cuff him immediately. 

“Where are you in the most pain.” Jongdae asked, running his eyes all over Baekhyun. 

“Everywhere.” Baekhyun said, “My left shoulder” Jongdae reached up, 

“May I?” Baekhyun shrugged, which sent a jolt of pain through his left shoulder. Jongdae went around and pulled Baekhyun's shirt up, exposing his back and shoulder, “holy shit, just,” Jongdae was speechless, “just take off your shirt completely.” 

*** *** *** ** ** ** *** *** *** ** 

Krystal was quiet the whole drive to the launchpad, and the take off, and the landing on a large vessel that was orbiting just off planet. Sehun didn’t really have much to say anyways so he just let his hangover wear off. 

“You ready?” Krystal asked. Sehun nodded and they stepped off the plane. 

“Hello, You must be Mr. Oh. My name is Victoria.” She was tall and pretty, with long black hair and big eyes. 

“Call me Sehun.” 

“Very well, follow me.” She turned quickly and walked towards a long hallway. Sehun was halfway down the hall when he realized that Krystal wasn’t following him. Victoria turned and stopped in front of a door, nodded at Sehun, and then used the palm scanner to open it. 

Inside the room was plush and warm, it was obviously someone's living space. Sehun looked around the big room. Whoever lived here was very well off, very important. 

Victoria closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in the huge room. He stepped forward towards the huge window that overlooked the planet nearby. He saw a door to the side and figured that's where his ward was. 

He wasn’t sure what to do so he just sat down on the large sofa and tried to relax until the door opened. 

When it did he stood up nervously and turned to face his new boss. 

The man who stepped out was not what Sehun expected, rather he was tall and fit. He wore a long black cloak with a turtleneck, his hair was blond and pushed back. He had multiple earrings and hard eyes. Sehun bowed deeply. 

“Hello, I’m Oh Sehun” He said. 

“I’m Huang Zitao. Please, be at ease.” 

“Of course.” Zitao moved forward and gestured to one of the sofas. Sehun took a seat and Zitao mirrored him so they were sitting across from each other. “I am a bit confused I have to admit, I’m not really sure who you are or why you so desperately needed me to protect you.” 

“Well, let’s just say I have quite a few, enemies. That’s all you really need to know right now. You will stay with me at all times, make sure I don’t die. That’s your job. Nothing else.” Zitao had an accent Sehun couldn’t place. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Zitao-” 

“You can call me Tao.” 

“I’m sorry Tao, but I’m not sure if that will work. In order to protect you I’m going to need to know more than that. Who is coming after you? Will they come in large number or will it be assassins? Who are you fighting for, or against?” 

“I will have Victoria give you my schedules for the next month and then we will take it from there. Are you hungry?” It was obvious Tao wasn’t going to answer anymore of Sehun’s questions, Sehun sighed and leaned back, wishing he could go back and refuse the job. 

“Yes, I am. Is Victoria your assistant?” 

“Something like that.” 

“Girlfriend?” 

“No. Follow me, I will show you around the ship and we will find food.” Tao stood up before Sehun could say anything and began walking quickly out the door. Sehun groaned internally, this job was going to be harder than he thought. 

*** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** 

Taemin rushed into the hospital room, almost shoving doctors aside, to get to Jongin's bedside. He froze he looked at Jongin, his eyes starting to well up. 

“Taemin-ah” Jongin said weakly, Taemin moved around to hold Jongin’s hand, pushing hair out of his eyes. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know....someone forced us off the road. Baekhyun is gone.” 

“It’s okay, we will find him again. You just focus on getting better okay?” 

“I feel fine, I just want to go get that bastard.” Jongin sat up quickly and fought a wave of dizziness, he swung his legs over the side of the bed ignoring Taemin’s protests, but as he looked down he realized why. 

Where his right leg should have been was only a bandaged stump that ended just above his knee. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this timeline is kinda weird and this is not happening at the same time.   
> For example bbh and chens storyline is only over a couple hours whereas jongin is more like a couple days.

Baekhyun was now shirtless in Jongdae’s bathroom, he had the handcuffs back on, he felt sick again.   
Jongdae had a cloth and was trying to clean Baekhyun’s wounds but Jongdae didn’t have the most gentle touch and Baekhyun was convinced he was hurting more than helping.   
“You should go to a hospital”   
“Yeah so they can arrest me again? No thank you.”   
“I mean you are technically still under arrest.”   
“Oh. Right.”   
“And they can help you more than I could possibly help you.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun through the mirror. Baekhyun brought up his hands to push his hair out of his eyes. Maybe next time he would dye it purple. Or green.   
“I’ll live.”   
Jongdae pursed his lips and continued to perform first aid. “I have a friend who is a healer. I’m going to call him.”   
“I’m fine.” Baekhyun said, obviously lying. Jongdae left the bathroom and used his com to talk to someone quietly.   
“He’s going to be here in about forty five minutes. Let’s eat.”   
“Can I put my shirt back on?” Baekhyun asked, leaning against a doorway. Jongdae stared at him for a long time before answering,  
“Your shirt is ruined. You can borrow one of mine” Jongdae went to the back room and returned with a plain tee shirt. He removed the handcuffs again and Baekhyun sighed as the force flowed through him again momentarily. It was like some kind of weird orgasmic experience and although he was no stranger to kink, Baekhyun wouldn’t put this on his list of things that turned him on.   
“You try losing part of your spirit for hours and having it re enter you. I wouldn’t even be hurt at all if I had been able to use the force after the crash, so this is all your fault honestly.” Baekhyun said to Jongdae’s weird look.  
“That’s why i hate jedi,” Jongdae said, shaking his head and returning to the stove, “they can’t do anything without the force.”   
“Well my hands were also literally tied, I think I did pretty well all things considered.”   
“Just eat.” Jongdae said, setting a bowl of soup in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun noticed he didn’t put the handcuffs back on, “I don’t trust you so don't get any ideas, I just don’t want to have to feed you and I doubt you're capable of feeding yourself with your hands tied.”   
*******   
Tao was secretive. Sehun didn’t like that. He wished he could go back in time and give Krystal the finger, he could have gotten a ship himself, maybe, eventually.   
“I’ll have Victoria send you my schedule for the next month. As for tonight, we are going out.”   
“On a date?” Sehun asked with a smirk.  
“Something like that.” Tao turned and went into his room- Sehun heard the door lock behind him. Sehun crashed on the large sofa in the middle room and tried to sleep for a few hours. 

*************

Jongin had barely said a word since he woke up. He just sat in bed, staring out the window. Taemin would move between sitting next to the bed to pacing to actually sitting on the foot of the bed, trying to engage Jongin.   
“Don’t worry about it too much, Byun had on handcuffs and he didn’t have a saber- how far could he have gotten. People are out there searching for him as we speak.” Jongin was nonplussed. Taemin stared at him with concern. Doctors came in and out but Jongin didn’t speak.   
Eventually someone came in with a pair of crutches.   
“Aren't those kind of, archaic?” Taemin asked, eyeing them.   
“Well um,” The nurse was young, probably an intern, “I was just told-”   
“It’s okay” Jongin said, startling Taemin, “Can I go home?”   
“Yes sir. We have everything we need and will contact you when the prosthesis is ready. It shouldn’t take long you um, you are high on our list.”   
“Good.” Jongin leaned back and sighed. Taemin reached out and grabbed his hand. The young nurse started to unhook Jongin from all the beeping machines. She was not human but Taemin couldn’t place where she was from.   
Someone knocked on the doorframe and walked in, his head was bowed but Taemin knew who it was. He stood up at attention.   
“Kim Jongin” the man shook his head. Jongin struggled to sit up.   
“Commander Siwon I didn’t-”   
“It’s okay son. You can relax.” He eyed Taemin, “You too Lee. I’m not here as a commander.”   
“Why are you here then?” Taemin asked. Siwon chuckled   
“I’m here to help. I know you don’t live on this planet so I have made arrangements for both of you and Jung when she returns from her mission. We are also looking into the accident. We don’t think it was an attempt to rescue the Rebel otherwise it would have been more strategic but he was just as likely to die as you were. We think it may have been an attack on him actually-”   
“Who-”  
“We are interrogating Kim Taeyeon now, she knows what mission he was on and what he was attempting to accomplish at that convenience store. She will take awhile to crack though so meanwhile I want you guys to rest up.”   
“I have to find him-” Jongin pushed himself forward and swung his leg over the bed, he grabbed the crutches from the nurse’s hands despite her protests and somehow got upright.   
“You’re going to trace him down with one leg? Even with his hands tied Baekhyun is more powerful than you might care to admit. No- we’ll find him. You just rest up and when your prosthetic comes it will take a while for you to adjust to it. Consider it a vacation.”   
“Sir what about me?” Taemin stepped forward with his head bowed,   
“Ah yes Lee, I was going to request you join our manhunt. Even without the use of the force you were one of our strongest bounty hunters.” Siwon walked forward and put his hand gently on Jongin’s shoulder.   
“It’s going to be okay son.” He said, “Come on I have transport for you outside.” He turned on his heel and left. Jongin slowly managed to make his way behind him with Taemin next to him, ready to catch him if he fell.   
*****   
They had been eating in silence, Baekhyun’s head was low in the bowl, trying to consume as fast as he could. Jongdae was eating slower, staring at the sith with caution. He didn’t seem so scary in just a tee shirt, scooping ramen into his mouth like a starving schoolboy. Jongdae didn’t lower his guard though.   
Suddenly Baekhyun’s head snapped up, and he looked around with piercing eyes.   
“What-” Jongdae started but Baekhyun quickly stood up and put his hand over Jongdae’s mouth, looking around with wide eyes. He brought a finger to his lips, silently telling Jongdae to stay quiet before removing his hand. He went to the counter and grabbed the biggest knife he could find. Jongdae quickly stood up and pointed his gun at Baekhyun. He was about to tell Baekhyun to drop the knife when there was a knock on his door. Three long, lazy knocks.   
“Hellooooo” A deep voice Jongdae didn’t recognize came from the other side. The voice was powerful and somehow shook his bones. Baekhyun kept his finger on his lips and Jongdae turned his gun to the door.   
Baekhyun ran into the back room and emerged with a backpack of god knows what and then grabbed Jongdae’s arm and almost dragged him to the back door. He opened it silently and pushed both of them out. It was the middle of the night and a thin layer of frost hung over everything.   
As Baekhyun slowly closed Jongdae’s door he could hear the knocking again.   
“What is going on?” Jongdae whispered fiercely.   
“I’m saving our lives.” Baekhyun responded, digging through the backpack. He pulled out the handcuffs, “Put these on me” he commanded.   
“What? Why?”   
“He can sense me, the force, just, hurry” Baekhyun tried to put them on himself but he was failing spectacularly. Jongdae glanced through the window and saw the front door rattling. He sighed and put the handcuffs on. This time as the force was drained Baekhyun almost passed out, leaning heavily against Jongdae for a second before he regained his balance.   
“I know you’re here Byunnie. You cant hide forever”   
“Now what?” Jongdae whispered, keeping a hand on Baekhyun to keep him from falling.   
“Um, the forest.” Baekhyun said pushing Jongdae to get him to start running. Baekhyun had a hard time running with his hands tied in front of him especially with the ground so slippery but somehow he managed to keep up. Once they were deep in the forest they stopped running, panting.   
“Jongdae, Im sorry” Baekhyun said, before Jongdae could ask what for there was a blast from the direction of his house, the force knocked both of them over   
“DID HE JUST BLOW UP MY HOUSE?” Jongdae yelled, Baekhyun grimaced,   
“I’m really really sorry”   
“Who the fuck is he? Why does he want you? Who are you?” Jongdae began to rapid fire questions at Baekhyun, stepping forward so Baekhyun was backed against a tree.   
“Listen I’ll explain everything and if you talk to the order they will probably get you a new house-but right now we have to go or else he is going to come and he is going to kill us.”   
“Who the fuck is he?” Jongdae’s eyes were dark and Baekhyun had never been more scared of someone in his life.   
“I promise I’ll explain. Please just- let's get somewhere safe.” Baekhyun tried using an even tone but he knew that it wouldn’t take long before the forest was on fire too. Jongdae started at him for a long time before nodding. Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief and they began running through the woods.   
“I put -- a communicator -- in the backpack-- can you -- call your healer friend” Baekhyun shouted through gasps for air. Jongdae didn’t break pace as he began to dig through the backpack.   
He pulled out the communicator and managed to dial without so much as slowing down. It was so impressive Baekhyun thought there was no way Jongdae wasn’t a force user.   
“Hey so something came up can you pick us up at the road?” Jongdae said, “yeah we are almost there.”   
The trees suddenly stopped and gave way to a long stretch of road. The same stretch Baekhyun had trudged through not hours ago. Jongdae stopped and retreated back into the trees. “We’ll wait here. He’s coming soon.” Jongdae said, he was panting as much as Baekhyun was.   
He turned around and through the forest they could see the faint glow of the flames as Jongdae’s house burnt to the ground.   
“I’m rea-”  
“If you say you’re sorry again I’m taking off the handcuffs and turning you over to whoever the fuck is trying to kill you” Jongdae said. Baekhyun obediently shut his mouth.   
** *** *******   
Tao’s idea of a night out was to an old house, it looked ancient actually. Tao refused to tell Sehun where they were going or who they were talking to. The doors were all unlocked and Sehun could feel other force users in the building. That’s about all he could gather though.   
Someone in a long dress came to greet them. Sehun had never seen anyone who looked like them but they spoke Tao’s language.   
Sehun didn’t like understanding what was being said. He decided he would either ask for a translator or learn the language himself. The person led them into a garden in the middle of the old house. There was a bubbling stream and bridges- Sehun would have been entranced if he wasn’t so on edge. A droid came out, sleek silver unit. It was the same height as Sehun and he couldn't quite get a reading on it.   
“Welcome.” It said, “You brought a friend?”   
“Yes. Do you have what I asked for?” Tao said smoothly. The droid stared at Sehun for a while- Sehun stared back.   
“Yes. Follow me. Alone”   
“Sorry but where I go he goes.” Tao said.   
“Fine.” The droid huffed, turning and walking away. Even the droid walked smoothly. Whoever employed it was very well off. Sehun knew there were other people around and he had never been more on edge.


End file.
